


Звезды

by freesiart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiart/pseuds/freesiart
Summary: В тот день на Хоте, когда Лея поцеловала его, Люка, тот чуть голову не потерял от восторга, а Хан - от недоуменной ревности. У каждого на уме было свое: Люк размышлял о том, что, должно быть, все еще без сознания, раз ему мерещится такой совершенно невозможный счастливый бред, а Хан просто не мог осознать, что Лее нравится вовсе даже не он сам. Как выяснилось позже, оба оказались правы. Принцесса Лея искусно управлялась со своими марионетками.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	Звезды

Люк давно перестал видеть красоту в звездах. Она скрывалась в по-настоящему прекрасных вещах, а звезды отныне значили для него не больше, чем алмазная крошка, беспорядочно рассыпанная по черному холсту неба.   
Он знал, что настоящим средоточием Вселенной была его сестра.

Люк не совсем понимал, когда это произошло. Когда вместо небрежного дружеского равнодушия он почувствовал ненависть к Хану, своему другу. Другу, сжимающему его сестру в объятиях. Это было неприятное чувство. 

Если бы он был старше нее, то смог бы скрыть свою ревность до колик в животе за трогательной братской заботой. Да и кто не обеспокоится, узнав, что его сестра обжимается с проходимцем-контрабандистом, старше ее самой почти в два раза?  
Но, увы, Люк был старше Леи ровно на минуту, и почти одного роста, чем она нередко пользовалась, мягко клича его "малышом" и щелкая по носу. Что-то Люк не слышал, чтобы Лея хоть раз называла "малышом" Хана.

В тот день на Хоте, когда Лея поцеловала его, Люка, тот чуть голову не потерял от восторга, а Хан - от недоуменной ревности. У каждого на уме было свое: Люк размышлял о том, что, должно быть, все еще без сознания, раз ему мерещится такой совершенно невозможный счастливый бред, а Хан просто не мог осознать, что Лее нравится вовсе даже не он сам. Как выяснилось позже, оба оказались правы. Принцесса Лея искусно управлялась со своими марионетками.

Ее снисходительная сестринская любовь раздражала покруче пресловутого Соло. Тот хотя бы был честолюбиво прозрачен в своих намерениях, но сестричка мешала карты, как хотела. Оп - она целует Люка, оп - недвусмысленно заявляет Хану, что любит Люка как брата. Чертов кукловод.

И он все равно любит ее так сильно, как не может любить человеческое сердце. Хорошо, что Люк не человек: давно почил бы от какой-нибудь банальной аневризмы аорты. Он любит ее до зуда в пальцах, до зубовного скрежета, любит ее однозначно сильнее, чем этот Хан Соло. Два гигантских "но" мешают счастью Люка в жизни: они родные брат и сестра, близнецы, если хотите, а еще Лея испытывает к "малышу" Люку ровно противоположное от того, чего бы он хотел. Не то, чтобы он хотел многого. Треклятая Вселенная!

Люк достаточно смел, чтобы сражаться на мечах со своим отцом и его другом, ситхом-психопатом, но он слишком робок, чтобы признаться сестре в своих чувствах. Ему приходится довольствоваться платоническими объятиями и поцелуями принцессы, когда как Хан сыплет пошлыми шуточками как рог изобилия, а Лея лишь стыдливо румянится и тычет его пальчиками в плечо. В такие моменты, не будь он истинным джедаем с благими намерениями, он разрубил бы остряка на мелкие кусочки.

Джедаи много чего обязаны не делать, например, заводить семьи. На правах последнего из вышесказанных, Люк благоразумно умалчивает про эти строки. 

Ему двадцать, он последний джедай в Галактике, без памяти влюблен в собственную сестру и ждет подходящего момента, чтобы прикончить своего бывшего друга и ее нынешнего жениха. Все закончится как нельзя хорошо. В любом случае, он оставит все как есть. Как будет лучше для других. Это и ничто другое никогда не скрыть от проницательной Леи.

"Чертов праведник", - думала она ночами, когда под боком храпел ее нареченный, а звезды, бессмысленные звезды, в которых она уже перестала искать красоту, складывались для нее в буквы имени ее брата.


End file.
